


Pillow fort

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Morning Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: For the prompt: Susie has just got over some serious morning sickness and doesn't want to be apart from toto so he takes her to a race but keeps her hidden and that night he makes a pillow fort and they have a laugh and some fun together in the fort (Val plus others swing by to check on her too after seeing her so pale etc)





	Pillow fort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



Susie groans and cuddles up against Toto’s side, shutting her eyes against the waves of nausea. “I hate this.” She whimpers.

“I know love.” Toto says softly, hugging her close. He hated seeing her so pale and ill. He knows it won’t last but it’s hard to watch her look so miserable.

“Do you have to go today?” She sighs, gazing up at him.

“I do, I’m sorry.” Toto says gently, guilt in his heart.

Susie nods, looking sad.

“You can come with me?” Toto offers. “You can stay in Val’s room?”

Susie looks at him and nods. “If that’s okay?”

“It’s more then okay.” Toto replies, kissing her head and holding her close.

Susie smiles softly. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

That race weekend Susie stays in Val’s room and watches the race from a small TV provided to her by Niki.

Regularly Lewis and Valtteri would check up on her and keep her company, occasionally staying with her while she had a nap during the break between Free Practice sessions.

Soon the weekend was over and Toto was driving them both back to the hotel.

“I have a surprise for you.” Toto says as Susie looks out the window.

“Hmmm?” Susie blinks, looking at him.

“At the hotel, I have a surprise.” Toto tells her again.

“Really?” Susie smiles softly.

“Really.” Toto nods with a grin. “You will love it.”

Susie looks at him curiously, but Toto says nothing more.

* * *

 

Susie is practically running to their hotel room when they get inside, making Toto laugh.

“Slow down!” Toto calls, jogging after her.

“I’m excited!” She grins, jumping up and down.

“Calm.” Toto says softly as he unlocks the door and leads her inside.

Susie’s eyes widen at what she sees in the room.

A pillow fort had been made, with fairy lights hanging from the edges. A stack of DVDs had been placed inside and soft blankets too.

“Like it?” Toto asks softly. “I remembered you used to love making pillow forts with me.”

“It’s perfect!” Susie whispers, turning to look at Toto.

“I wanted to see your smile.” Toto says gently, making Susie grin and kiss him softly.

“Me and the little one love you so much.” Susie whispers, gently moving his hand to touch her stomach.

Toto’s eyes go soft and he kisses Susie’s forehead. “I love you both.” He grins.

The two spend the evening in the fort, watching Susie’s favourite movies and trading kisses until Susie falls asleep against Toto’s chest, happy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
